Raiton: Chidori (One Thousand Birds)
Chidori (One Thousand Birds) Rank: "A" Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 2,000 Effect: Chidori deals 4 times normal damage to objects and barriers. Chidori is considered a full turn effect, allowing a total of 10 movements. A single movement can cross three ranges, and another movement is required to strike. Chidori consumes 1/5 the user's maximum chakra, and regardless of any chakra restorations, four consecutive uses of chidori in the same day will cause the hand using chidori to break from the pressure of holding chakra there. Chidori also requires the below techniques before it can be learned. Description: This jutsu channels a large amount of chakra into the user's arm. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible to the naked eye. The technique actually alters the nature of the user's chakra, effectively converting it into electricity. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and stabs their enemy with it. The amount of thrust combined with the large concentration of chakra allows the user to stab through almost anything; as such it is usually fatal to the enemy. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. As a side effect of the conversion process, the large amount of chakra, and the speed at which the user moves, this technique makes a loud noise similar to many birds chirping, hence the name (if the user is not in motion, it merely makes an electric crackling sound). This jutsu has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows their enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, those with the Sharingan eye are capable of avoiding the drawback by using the Sharingan, which take in every detail regardless of how fast the user is moving. The large amount of chakra required limits its use to four times a day. Should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it, killing them. An additional problem, though not necessarily a debilitating one, is the fact that the large amount of chakra can also injure the user's hand if they put too much force into the attack, this happens after the fourth time used as the user taps into their life force. After the fifth time the user dies. Limit: Must be A-Class Shinobi, Must have Lightning 50. JP: 60 * Chidori Molding Rank: "C" Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: This enables the user to be capable of molding their chakra to where they are capable of performing or molding the Chidori in their hand. Description: The user uses the seals and holds their hands down away from the body as the user tries to control their body. When first learned their speed is decreased by ten. This helps the user to mold the chakra within their hands making a brilliant bright white light. JP: 20 * Chidori Speed and Endurance Rank: "B" Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: This enables the user to run with great speed with the Jutsu as well as endure the pain that comes along with it. Description: While holding out the chakra they have to concentrate on the rest of their chakra to where they are capable of running along with it. This does not endure the speed where a user may see, however this does help the user gain enough speed to be capable of performing this technique without fully dragging it along the ground. JP: 40 * Chidori Control Rank: "C" Skill: Taijutsu Effect: This enables the user to actually control it by using one hundred percent of their chakra. This move you need to keep pushing your chakra into or else you will not be capable of using the full potential of the Chidori. Description: The ability to move and continously focus chakra into the hand is the final step of mastering chidori. Considered to be one of the most difficult, it is also the focal point of the entire training. JP: 20 The final skill relates directly to Chidori, but it is learned after. The full mastery of the base technique, Sealess Chidori. *Sealess Chidori Rank: "B" Skill: Supplementary Effect: The user gains the capability of performing the Chidori without the usage of Handseals. Description: After training into the art of Chidori for an extensive amount of time they are capable of performing the technique within the capabilities without handseals. The user is capable of concentrating within their inner body to where they can push out the electrical currents with great ease. Limit: Must know Chidori JP: 40